


Good behaviour will be rewarded

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is so very horny, Bombur is a soft spoken tease, how long can Bofur hold back his orgasm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good behaviour will be rewarded

Bombur gives him one of those shy, yet devious glances as he serves his supper.

Then there is the hand on his thigh as they are eating.

The light smack to his bottom as he is walking away with the dirty dishes.

And Bofur meet every look and touch with a dimpled grin and a touch of his own, his palm giving a caress over his brothers belly. The embers of arousal already ignited in him, his cock twitching in his trousers. 

He look quickly down at his crotch. The bulge is already quite noticeable, and he shift around to discreetly find a position that will conceal his growing need. Not that anyone is paying any kind of attention to him at the moment. They are all too tiered, or content to sit and talk in soft tones with their kin. 

It's a pleasant evening, the air not yet the cool of night. The atmosphere is relaxed, and no one gives it much thought when Bombur pull Bofur to his feet, the two of them making their way into the cover of the leaves. 

Bofur, always the impatient one, grinning in delight. Bombur more subdued, but no less delighted, smiling softly. 

And in the cover of solid trees, Bofur tackle Bombur to the ground, kissing him urgently, and tug on the thick braid. Bombur grunts in half-surprise, and half-enjoyment of the way Bofur tug on his braid. He works his arms around Bofur's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Bofur is grinding his hips in slow circles. A pleasant tingle dancing in his belly, twinning with a lust for more. He pull at the braid to get his brothers attention away from his mouth.

«You have been teasing me all evening brother»

Bombur give a kiss to the tip of his nose.

«Just the way you like it»

They lean in for more heated kisses, Bombur tugging sharply on one of his braids to make him gasp. Then sliding a hand up under his to toy with a sensitive nipple.

Can't stop himself from moaning

Can't stop himself from arching his back into the teasing, pleasurable touch.

And his hard prick pushing against the confinements of his trousers, and rubbing against the warmth of his brother.

The hand squeezing his bottom actually making him yelp, the sound muffled by Bombur's deep kiss. He then proceed to make quick work of Bofur's trousers, using one hand to pull them down to his knees, and the other to push him away from those kisses, and into a kneeling position across his lap.

Bofur is quick to catch on, and pull at Bombur's trousers. Exposing his soft thighs, large belly and thick cock to the night air.

Bombur reach into one of the pockets of his trousers, pulling out a small jar. Bofur can only stare at the jar clutched in his brothers fingers, wide eyed and surprised.

«Where did you get that from?»

The look Bombur give him is pure mischief. His eyes twinkling.

«I might have, borrowed it from Oin's supplies»

There is a stifled giggle between the two of them.

«Well then, I hope for your sake that he will not need it tonight»

One of Bombur's hands move to his arse, deftly exposing his opening to the surrounding forest. Dipping a thick finger in to tease the sensitive flesh.

«I think we can say our need is the greater one tonight brother»

Great need indeed! Bofur's cock was rock hard, twitching against his stomach, leaking small beads of pre-come. Bombur eyed him sceptically, his hands holding Bofur's thighs.

«It doesn't look like you will be able to hold yourself for long brother»

Bofur gave a huff of indignation.

«I can control myself very well, thank you very much!»

There was a thoughtful look from Bombur. His thoughts interrupted by Bofur enthusiastically kissing his chest, pushing himself closer to rut his cock against Bombur's belly. Bombur managed to put a stop to Bofur's search for pleasure, not without a little disappointed pouting from his brother. And he had to tug one of Bofur's braids to get his attention away from his cock and belly, and up to his face.

«Let's see how long I can make you last»

Bofur cocked his head, his interest for fun and games in bed piqued.

«I will take you up on that brother»

Bombur smiled, Bofur wriggling and grinning in his lap, their cocks trapped between their bodies. And Bombur gabbing two handfuls of Bofur's firm arse, giving it a fond squeeze. Once again he is on the reviving end of sloppy enthusiastic kisses, and his thick braid is tugged hard. His brother sure knows how to arouse him. 

There is some pushing and pulling, always that playful tone and touch of fond amusement, a testament to the bond they share. Brothers turned lovers, kisses to the cheek turned to mouths finding each other, playful tussling in bed.

After some poking and tickling from Bofur, Bombur mange to get a hold of his hands, pinning them down.

«Do you yield brother?»

Considering what Bombur is planning for them, Bofur does nothing but smile and nod. Struggling will not give him Bombur's fat cock up his arse. And he wriggles just a little to rut his cock against his brothers, enjoying how much larger Bombur looked next to him.

With quick efficient fingers, Bombur uncorks the small jar with oil. Dribbling a liberal amount over his fingers, enough to properly lube his brothers hole. 

One finger, two fingers, slipping in easily. Bofur's is by no means new to this. Already moaning for more, for Bombur's cock deep inside him. He can already taste it, the feeling of being breached by that thick girth, pushing down on Bombur's fingers, needing more, and now.

But his cock is neglected. 

He can't touch himself with Bombur pining down his hands with a broad palm, and Bombur have pushed him away from him, giving him no opportunity to rut against his belly the way he likes to. 

«I'm more then ready for you, would love your fat cock up my arse now»

A cheeky wink added for effect to his words, and his request is granted. Bombur lifting him with ease, and positioning said fat cock at Bofur's hole. Pushing in with little resistance, until it's all inside, and Bofur is comfortably seated in Bombur's lap, filled up with cock and blissful for it. And once more, he can rut his aching cock against that belly. His climax almost threatening to spill before he remembers what Bombur had said.

Make him last. 

He stills his movements, and pull away a little. Already missing the firm yet soft, and lightly furred touch against his cock and his stones. The chuckle from Bombur is teasing but not unkind, never unkind. 

«Don't go chasing your orgasm brother, I'm not even halfway to mine»

With his hands now pinned down, palm flat against his own thighs, and Bombur's larger hands holding his arms in place, Bofur can feel Bombur pushing up and into him, creating a rhythm. And Bofur meets every thrust from his brother with an eager push, enjoying how he is alternately full and empty.

He can't touch his cock, he would like to be able to wank i time with Bombur fucking him. Or better yet, Bombur's broad palm and thick fingers on his member. But he receives neither.

Bombur is smiling contenly, fucking Bofur in a steady pace. He feels ready for an orgasm.

Bofur is not sure if he can keep this up for much longer. Not with the way his cock is as good as throbbing. That spot inside him is stimulated with every other thrust or so, and he would be blushing with shame from the sounds he is making while on his brothers cock, but he can't bring himself to care. Or think, or feel anything beyond his brother inside him, and under him. Bombur is almost still under him, his breathing laboured. And Bofur knows Bombur's behaviour in bed. He know that his sibling is about to come. 

With a near silent sound of pleasure Bombur spill inside Bofur. But his large cock does not diminish, he needs another spending. Bofur moan at the sensation of Bombur's prick jerking and filling him with his seed.

«And here I was thinking that we were going to make this last»

Bombur's smile is slightly smug, and he give a hard thrust.

«I said that I was going to make you last brother, and as you can no doubt feel I'm still hard, and able to fuck you for a while yet»

A soft kiss to Bofur's nose, and a rather shy smile. Bofur almost has to laugh. Even when he's being a wicked tease, Bombur is still soft spoken, and prone to blushing. It's one of those things that can make Bofur both warm inside and his prick stand in his trousers. 

They don't talk much after that. Bombur once again picking up their rhythm, and fucks Bofur steady and hard. Bofur take every thrust, moving up and down on his brothers length. Stimulated just to the brink of climax, but never all he needs to achieve it. He can't touch his own prick, and Bombur is making sure that neither can he rut against Bombur's belly. He is beginning to keenly feel the loss of that wonderful girth against his prick. 

And he is moaning in earnest now, far to loud to be decent.

It can't be helped, he is so hard and needy, trembling with the urge to come, to spill over Bombur's chest. 

«Ah, brother, I need to come!»

A deep groan from Bombur, comfortable with his fat cock inside a trembling Bofur. He has to help his brother, soon, but he is enjoying this to much to have it end.

«Not yet you will»

There is a somewhat possessive tone in his voice.

Bofur moan in a broken voice. He can't remember the last time he was so needy for completion. 

And to make this all the better, he can feel his legs beginning to give out under him. Tiered and strained from riding his sibling. Bombur feel his plight, and is more then capable of helping. Bofur's hips in a near bruising grip as he his taken with just enough force to make him pant for more.

He has a feeling that he is going to spend himself the moment his prick is touched.

«Are you needy brother?»

An eager nod, and a whimper is all he can manage. More needy then ever. His hole slick with the oil and Bombur's first spending. And his prick and his stones aching. Leaking more pre-come then he is used to. 

«Do you want to come now?»

Once again a nod.

And he is pulled forward by his hips, until he is pushed up against his brothers girth once more, and he is freely allowed to rut against him. All he needs, just one more push. Just a little more, a little more. 

With blinding white under his eyelids, he shouts his brothers name as he comes hard. And as he is floating back to himself, after such an intense orgasm, Bombur is there to hold him close. Kiss his face and his lips with devotion. Both of them finally sated. 

They make their way back to camp, and Bofur curl up against Bombur's sturdy frame. Caressing his belly until they are both asleep.


End file.
